


Discovered

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, France (Country), Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Outsider, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly belated birthday fic for Ashie who asked for Kore and Demeter having a good day. My mind immediately went to how would they react to a travel writer who arrived fully in my head. In this fic, Kore and Demeter have a little fun with a writer who's appeared in their midst and end up helping their village even more.</p><p>Set in a modern world where after all the trouble over Kore's kidnapping, they went and built a house in Southern France along with the early Greek colonists and have lived there since.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it, Ashie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/gifts).



Ariadne Jones was the best travel writer about the Mediterranean, her books were always bestsellers and she knew everyone. Well, she thought she knew everyone and every place but she had just seen a sign that said; _Les Deux Jardins_. That was odd, Provence did have many small villages but they all wanted tourists. She turned her car down the gravel road and breathed in that heavenly scent of olives, orchards and a tinge of the sea. 

Today was going to be the owners of the ‘Les Deux Jardins’ lucky day, she was discovering them. She had been afraid there was nothing left to be found in Provence but her travel instincts never let her down. The road wound and wound through olive groves and she was certain she spotted some vineyards and even orchards and still no sign of a house or a gate. A celebrity or someone as rich as this would be would have this area watched and patrolled but there was nothing. It should have felt eerie but instead it was almost welcoming. 

There was the house, she hadn’t seen it with how the stone faded into the garden and groves around it. As she pulled up her car, a woman with hair the color of chocolate or rich soil stood up and walked towards her, “Are you lost?” 

Ariadne tried to place her accent, the English was almost perfect but there was something else in there, not French but something. In her travels, she’d found being honest was always best, either the owners would laugh at her boldness or tell her to leave. She got out of her car with a smile, “No, I’m not lost. I saw your sign and I was curious. I thought I knew everywhere in this area.” 

There was a long silence from the other woman before she shouted in what might have been Greek, it wasn’t the Greek Ariadne knew and her family was Greek. Then behind her, another woman, this time with blonde hair that was the wheat fields from Van Gogh’s paintings appeared from behind her. That was all, the second woman was behind her and Ariadne simply hadn’t noticed her, “Hello, what were you hoping to find? We only sell our produce and flowers on market day, it wouldn’t be fair any other time.”

“Fair, how? That’s not a word usually attached to market days, coffees and chocolates and other things but not in this part of the world,” She had found a story, Ariadne kept her smile neutral but curious as she watched the two women, not lovers, they didn’t lean into each other. What were they to each other? “I’m Ariadne Jones, I write and love sharing forgotten places with the world.” 

The brunette spoke with a smirk, there was knowledge and something sharp in her gaze, “Forgotten, no, we only like to be found sometimes. You’ve been driving for too long. Come have some lunch with us. Tell us the places that you’ve found. I’m Kore, this is Demeter.” 

She was being invited to lunch, this was more than she’d hoped for, Ariadne had an inward glee as she walked towards the porch that was set for lunch. It hadn’t been before, no, it had, she’d seen the light glinting off a pitcher. That didn’t matter, they listened to her speak of her articles, her renown for bringing new life to little villages that had lain dormant until she brought them to the world. 

She saw glances passed between Kore and Demeter, there were decades of understanding in them. After perhaps more wine than was wise and a meal of simplicity and beauty, she knew it was time to leave, “So I am to go to the town center and say you have sent me? Then write about the village just up the road.”

“Yes, give to them all the praise and love you feel here, guests will be welcomed and we won’t let anyone build big hotels,” Demeter spoke and her voice was like Ariadne’s Greek grandmother who used to take her walking among olive groves, she was safety and love of the land. 

“If they dare to suggest it, they’ll find themselves cursed,” Kore sounded like breaking rocks before plowing land, dangerous but creation. 

Ariadne nodded and was kissed before being put back into her car with a basket of food, she had lost track of all that was in it. The road stretched once more but she found her way safely to their village, she knew it was theirs, though not who they were. As she laid in her bed, words unspooled before her about blessed places and she fell asleep dreaming of her grandmother’s easter bread. 

The article she ended up writing was of a village tucked beside the sea and the hills where the land provided and the House of Two Gardens watched over all. She didn’t record all the stories she heard of who Kore and Demeter were, the one she told in the article was of two women who loved the land so much, they lived only for it. Their love helped to protect the village and give it the time and space it needed to flourish and change without losing the dirt under its fingertips.


End file.
